


That wasn't here before

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Barbara is awesome, Exploring the TARDIS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the first several serials, the TARDIS is quite explicitly only what we see of it, and what we see is very science fiction--the very practical chair beds, the wonky food creating machine. Somewhere along the way, it becomes something much larger and magical.</p></blockquote>





	That wasn't here before

“Ian, the TARDIS is growing.” Her voice is full of awe and wonder. It reminds Ian that Barbara is better suited to handle the Doctor and his world of absurdities than he. 

“Barbara, that’s ridiculous.” Ian smiles; a week ago it would have been patronizing, now it’s a token protest.

“No, look.” She pushes open a door off the room with the strange couches. “This was not here yesterday.”

Hesitantly, Ian admits she is absolutely right.

By the time Susan finds them more than an hour later, they are helplessly lost. “Were you looking for the library? I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the first several serials, the TARDIS is quite explicitly only what we see of it, and what we see is very science fiction--the very practical chair beds, the wonky food creating machine. Somewhere along the way, it becomes something much larger and magical.


End file.
